1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compression ignition internal combustion engines of the opposed piston type wherein each of a pair of axially aligned pistons is connected to a crankshaft by a linkage system including a rocker beam. An embodiment of this type of engine has been disclosed in the specification of our British Pat. No. 1472418.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an opposed piston arrangement the fulcrums of the rocker beams react one on the other through the intermediary of a strut which maintains. It is known for this strut to be supported from the main frame of the engine which, at another position, supports the engine mounting brackets. In such a system the engine torque reaction forces, by passing through the frame, load this member and are a source of vibration and noise.